<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grise by BiblioPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915419">Grise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan'>BiblioPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Crush, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High School aged Gene is baffled when he notices a student in class (who has a signature color). Lots of sweet longing and first queer feelings!</p>
<p>Very soft for Flufftober Prompt Fill 9: Monochromatic.</p>
<p>Happy reading friends!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gene Belcher/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was nothing particularly noteworthy about the day Gene noticed he’d never seen Philippe wear anything other than gray. It was a Tuesday, the cafeteria served tacos (they wouldn’t dare stray, after his strongly worded letter to the superintendent last year), and the questions on his math quiz seemed more appropriate for a law school entrance exam than any high school course. But across the room in Geometry, Gene spotted his classmate and startled with the realization that the acid-wash jeans and dove gray sweater matched the color scheme of every single item of clothing Philippe had donned all year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philippe remained a mystery to Gene for most of their shared time at Wagstaff High. While Gene did alright academically (he’d turned around his abysmal track record last year after learning he needed a 2.5 GPA for drama club), Philippe sailed through classes like some sort of fancy French Canadian goose. Hell, maybe he’d already taken these classes at his old school in Montreal before having to move in with his aunt and uncle in Wagstaff. He only answered questions in class when forced by a teacher, as Wagstaff students weren’t particularly kind to students with any kind of accent. His answers were always correct, but instead of gloating, he hunched over his desk and kept filling his sketchbook with charcoal monsters, beasties, and magical folk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Philippe first arrived, Jocelyn attempted to catch his eye but gave up when she got the same monosyllabic replies as everyone else. Gene shared multiple classes with him but had never had a conversation beyond the barest of greetings. But since most of Gene’s friends lived and breathed drama club, he honestly ignored most of what anyone else looked like, said, or did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, however, Philippe and his sketchbook caught Gene’s eye. Having finished his quiz and turned it over on the corner of his desk, Philippe hunched over his sketchbook, the barest hint of tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, brows furrowed, and charcoal pencil drafting his latest creation. After complaints several weeks ago from students close by, he kept his strokes light, but they remained steady and his pencil flew about the page. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abandoning all hopes of understanding the quiz, Gene made a final attempt at logical answers and flipped his paper over as well. He leaned forward, crossed his arms, and settled into an apparent nap (his head turned just enough to keep an eye on Philippe). What was so interesting about this guy? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philippe gripped the pencil, the tips of his fingers tight and whitened, and his tongue edged his top lip. Gene revelled in horror and fascination as his pants tightened and his palms glazed with sweat. What the hell was happening? His heart had only raced like this when there were unexpected pizza parties in two classes on the same day or when he spotted one of Tina’s community college friends in a revealing sundress. Ducking into his arms, he slowed his breathing (thank you, Mom’s birthing yoga video) and slowly wiped his hands on his sweater. He could do this, he could do this, he could do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mercifully, the bell rang. Voices rang across the room as students grabbed their backpacks and dropped their quizzes off on the desk at the front. Praying to Dionysus for the performance of a lifetime, Gene stood and pulled his sweater as low as possible. Thank God he hadn’t attempted anything svelte today and went for one of last year’s stretchier options. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After placing his quiz with the others, Gene scanned the exit for the familiar gray outfit. Philippe slipped out the door and Gene both blew out a sigh of relief and quietly mourned the loss. He smiled, knowing he’d found his new improvisational motivation and tucked away a secret hope of further motivational moments to come.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My partner is enamored with Gene and claims he has "the best lines" so it was fun making some Gene lines of my own. Pretty sure that Gene-centric episodes are some of my favorites in the series and I would absolutely consider adding more to this AU if folks are interested!</p>
<p>Thanks again to EggplantSalad, beta extraordinaire, and to all of you who support my words no matter the fandom. &lt;3 </p>
<p>For BB fandom folks - hope you liked it too!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments always fawned over, appreciated, and welcomed. Thanks friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>